wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Honeybee the HiveWing
Stand a little taller '' ''What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Appearance Honeybee is mostly a honey colour with yellow freckles on her snout. Her wing membranes are a dark orange, like a blood orange. Honey is described by most dragons 'not to be messed with'. The idea probably comes from her stern bright green eyes. But remember kids, Don't judge a book by it's cover! Her tail stinger is a bright red. Honey has black talons. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Personality Honey is quite reserved and sceptical. She's often busy 'like a honeybee'. She enjoys imagining things and asking 'What if...'. Honey has a passion for cooking. The only meat she likes is chicken and fish. That leads her to be called weird. Honey's favourite dish is Honey-soy chicken. If you got a problem, visit Honey and she'll calm you down AND make you a honey popsicle. Sometimes others will describe her 'free flowing like water'. Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone History Honey's mum, Ladybug, met her dad (unknown) in secret every week. But once Ladybug got an egg, Honey's dad mysteriously left. What Honey didn't know was that her great-grandma was a SilkWing, so she can't be mind controlled. That also explains why her second pair of wings are dotted with a very faint iridescent blue. At first Honeybee was like every other HiveWing, not thinking about SilkWings and just seeing them as piles of scales. Then, Honey started cooking in the royal kitchens. She didn't care most of the workers were SilkWings, she just wanted to enjoy cooking. There she met Azure, a very pretty SilkWing who also loved eating honey. While baking honey pie, Honey slipped but Azure caught her with her silk. Honey gets curious and Azure starts explaining her metamorphosis. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I At that moment, Honey realized SilkWings were INTERESTING. After, Honey was wandering around the hive, handing out honey drops. She strides by the flamesilk area, and is horrified that they were trapped in a tiny cave. Why couldn't they just mail flamesilk? Honey thought. She runs to Azure and spills it all out. Honey continues cooking but secretly hate's Queen Wasp. Why would Clearsight want this? She thought that again and again. One day, a year later, when Honey was visiting her mum, Queen Wasp unleashes her mind control powers. Honey was confused and hid. Later, she asked her mum about it. Ladybug had said that Queen Wasp can mind control all HiveWings and is glad Honey was immune. While on lunch break, Honeybee finds herself lost . She finds her way towards a cave and meets Indigo, a weird looking dragon. (25%Seawing, 25% SilkWing, 50% RainWing). Honey and Indigo become friends. A year later Indigo leaves to find where Clearsight came from. Honey hugs her and says she will try to send a message in a bottle. Honey comes home to find her mum in hospital. Apparently someone tried to assassinate her. Honey was struck with depression but gets better everyday with the help of cooking and Azure. She is currently in no state to plan against Queen Wasp, but sends messages in bottles for Indigo, IF she made it to where Clearsight came from. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Trivia - Honeybee's mum is still in hospital due to permanent damage. -Queen Wasp does not suspect a thing from Honeybee Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:HiveWings